Second Contest! A new rival?!?
"Muuuuuuuuuk!" A gigantic Muk let out what sounded like a battle cry. "Stop stalling and throw the Ball!" A woman, Misty, shouted out. "Fine fine, I'm on it." Jason said, gripping the Poké Ball. "Poké Ball, GO!" He threw the Ball and it opened above Muk, taking it in a flash of red light. The Ball fell to the ground and began to shake. After a few seconds, all motion in the Ball ceased. Jason ran to pick it up, but as he got to it, it vanished in a white flash. "H-hey, where'd Muk's Ball go?" Misty sighed. "Your Muk was just sent to whoever you got your Pokédex from. You can only carry six Pokémon on you at any one time. Extras are commonly sent to either family, professors, or placed in Box." "In Box?" Jason asked curiously. "You remember the PC Systems that are in Pokémon Centers?" Misty asked. Jason nodded. "When a Professor receives a Pokémon from a Trainer, it is placed inside the PC in suspended animation, taken out every so often for training." "Oh. So my Muk is with Professor Changi then." "If that's where you got your Pokédex, then yes." "Then I'm sure it's safe." Jason grinned. "So, Jason, why have we been hanging around this area anyway? It's been a few days at least." "Well," Jason said. "From what I've heard, Route 5 will be the next setting for a Pokémon Contest." "A Pokémon Contest?" Misty asked skeptically. "Out here in no-man's land?" "It's a new contest Hall that can travel from place to place, so it allows even people constantly on the go to participate in a Contest." Jason explained quickly. Before misry could make much of a reply, voices could be heard. They started looking around to find the source, but it wasn't easy. Soon, however, looking for the voices became irrelevant as a hissing sound was heard. A large figure began to rise, and they saw what looked like a dome roof forming over the hill. "I think we just found our Contest Hall." As they ran up to the hall, they saw Arian. Jason called out. "Hey Arian!!" The woman turned around to see who it was. "Oh! Jason right?" "Yeah." Jason replied, grinning. "You're here for the Contest aren't you?" Arian asked knowingly. "Can we expect some great appeals from you?" "Of course." Jason said confidently. "I'm here to win this one." "Is Silus going to be in this contest?" Arian asked, looking over Jason's shoulder as if Silus would magically appear. "No idea. He's probably somewhere else. I didn't see him when I went into Monkshood." "Alright then. Well, Jason, just wait it out for the other contestants, and the Contest can begin." Appeals Round - Start Misty seated herself in the audience, looking down at the arena. So this was a Pokémon Contest. She was definitely gonna cheer on Jason when he walked out. Arian ran up to the stage. "Attention Everybody!!!! The Route 5 is about to begin! I'm your MC Arian and we have with us today the Nurse Joy of Monkshood Town." Nurse Joy stood up and took a bow. "After coming all the way out here, I look forward to some great appeals!" "Mr. Raoul Contesta!" "It's an honor to be here." Mr. Contesta called from his seat. "And the Head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizō!" "Remarkable!" "Now, let's announce out first contestant! Here after a loss in his previous Contest, we have with us Jason Reid all the way from Eden Town!" Jason, hearing his name, ran out, looking around. It was Contest time again. "Now! We look forward to some real great appeals! Unlike the last Contest, only one Pokémon can be used. Jason, begin your appeal!" Jason threw his Poké Ball into the air, letting out a flash of flowers that merged into one point, and became Muk. "Muk?" Misty was surprised. "Why would he choose Muk for this Contest?" "Needless to say, the crowd is surprised. Muk is certainly an odd choice for a Pokémon Contest!" Arian's voice rang out. "But perhpas Jason has something up his sleeve?" "Alright Muk, I know we didn't have much time to get to know each other since I got you back from the Prof., but I'm counting on you, alright?" "Muuuk." "Alright Muk, use your unique body to get the crowd going!" Muk's mucky body began to squirm, and it flattened into the ground, becoming a puddle. Suddenly, it rose up out of the ground like a filthy fountain, changing again to take the shape of a ball. The crowd was even more surprised by this, but found Muk to be entertaining. "Now Muk, Sludge Bomb!" Muk regained it's original shape, and shot blasts of Sludge from it's mouth into the air, which collided with one another to create small explosions. Sludge began to rain down towards Muk, who used it's body to stretch out, cathcing the drops of sludge to absorb into it's own body, not missing a single one. "Well, let's see what our judges have to say." Nurse Joy spoke first. "It was certainly unique. Muk seemed to know what it was doing, and you could feel the confidence of both trainer and Pokémon. "Jason made good use of a Pokémon that at first didn't even seem normal to use in a Contest, using Muk's grimy body to please the crowd!" Mr. Contesta said his piece. "Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizō chimed in. "You heard it right here from our judges!" Arian called out into the crowd. "Now to move on to our next appeal!" Jason called Muk back, and ran behind the curtain. Misty grinned. ''"I wonder if he actually had this planned out, or if he just went with it?" She thought to herself, watching as the next Contestants made their appeals. "Guess I'll ask him when this is all said and done." "And now, for the final Contestant! We are pleased to welcome the twin sister of this region's own Safflower City Gym Leader, Celine." Murmurings began in the crowd as a young woman with black hair tied in twins tails and an all black outfit walked out of the curtain. She held up a Poké Ball. "Sneasel, the crowd's waiting for you!" She said, throwing the Ball up into the air. Light flashed, and confetti rained down as Sneasel emerged from it's Ball. Celine pressed her hair decorations, and a faint outline that looked like wire sculpture appeared center stage. "Sneasel, use Shadow Ball." She commanded, and Sneasel formed two small Shadow Balls, and shot them over to the wire. They stopped, floating, one at the top and one on the bottom, giving off a slight glow. "Now, Sneasel, Ice Beam." "Sne!" Sneasel opened it's mouth, forming a blue ball in front of it's mouth. The ball burst into a crackling beam that Sneasel began to use to cover the wire. After a few minutes, the entire wire was covered, resulting in the bust of a Houndoom. The Shadow Balls were inside, giving off an eerie glow. Sneasel took a bow. "Wow!" Arian called out. "A brilliant finish with a brilliant sculpture." "What an appeal." Nurse Joy said. "Sneasel was truly brilliant." "A truly unique appeal using abilities of human technology and Pokémon power. I enjoyed every minute." Mr. Contesta added. "Remarkable, truly remarkable!" Mr. Sukizō chimed in. "Alright! Now it's time to judge up the finalists! This will take only a few minutes, so please be patient." Round 2 - Battle Round! Jason sat quietly in the dressing room, holding over the Poké Ball that contained the Pokémon he was going to use. He heard footsteps and looked up. Misty was running towards him. "Jason!" He grinned as she reached him. "You did great in your appeal! Out of every Pokémon I though you'd use, Muk was the last Pokémon I was expecting." Jason grinned. "I didn't really expect to use Muk either. But I figured, I just caught it, and it doesn't even know me yet. So during the three hour wait that it took to set up the Contest Stage, I dropped Prof. Changi a line and switched Muk for Snorlax." "I see. Well, it was a good choice. So, what Pokémon are you using for the battle round?" "You'll see." Jason said, grinning. "It'll be a good one." '"Alright! It's time to announce the finalists!!"' The board turned on and faces and of several competitors began to flash up. Celine's face popped up first. Jason's fourth, and then the rest of the finalists. "I made it!!!" Jason grinned, hugging Misty, but quickly letting go in embarrassment. His face was red. He went back to sit down. "Well, all that's left is that pesky waiting. You should head back up to the stands Misty." "R-right." Misty ran out of the room. Jason started to whistle, killing the time. After a few of the contestants battles, Jason was called out for his Semi-Final Battle. He threw out the ball and unleashed his Zorua, who was facing off against an opponent's Skitty. The two small Pokémon began to battle under their trainer's orders, with Jason winning with 3 of the five minutes and many of his points to spare. Time passed again, and Jason heard cheers that signified Celine had made it into the finals. Her battle was late because her opponent had to take care of something. He sighed. Just a few more minutes. "And now it's the Finals!!!" Arian called out to the crowd. "Are! You! Ready!?" The crowd let out a cheer. "Alright! We have competing here Celine!" Celine walked out of the curtain and took her place on one side of the field. "And Jason!" Jason ran out of the curtain, running to his side of the field. "There are 5 minutes on the clock. Begin!" Jason threw the Ball into the air. "It's Showtime!" In a burst of black light, Pichu emerged from the Poké Ball. Celine threw her Poké Ball forward, without a "battle phrase", and a Houndoom appeared. "Houndoo!" "Houndoom, start things off with a Flamethrower!" "Hound!" Houndoom formed a ball of flame in it's mouth, and then turned into a large blast of flame shaped into a "青", similar to how a Fire Blast is shaped like "大". "'Pichu', use Double Team!" Jason ordered and Pichu created multiple clones of itself. The Flamethrower hit a clone. "Now 'Pichu', Shadow Ball!" Pichu launched a dark ball of energy from it's mouth, which hit Houndoom head on. Pichu and it's clones began to dance, earning laughter from the crowd. This was definitely stealing points. "Shadow Ball again." "Counter." Houndoom's body glowed a brilliant orange and the Shadow Ball was bounced back at Pichu, colliding with it, and also revealing the fact that it was Zorua. "I see. A Zorua. That explains it's use of Shadow Ball." Celine murmured. "Houndoom, Giga Impact." Houndoom let off a multi-colored aura that expanded and began to spiral. The Dark Pokémon charged and slammed into Zorua, dealing massive damage. Zorua let out a cry, but it got back up, glaring at Houndoom. "Spunky little Pokémon." Celine said, grinning as Jason's points depleted. "Zorua, charge in and Scratch it!" Zorua ran towards Houndoom, it's nails beginning to glow. "Foul Play." Houndoom batted Zorua down onto the ground, and then blasted it with a Flamethrower. Jason was beginning to lose serious points, and the time was now at 2:59. "Zorua! Get up! Don't let it beat you." Zorua let out a small roar, and began to glow white. Houndoom back off, and Celine and Jason looked surprised. Zorua began to grow taller, fur extending (none of this was visible with the light), and the light faded. The newly evolved Zoroark let out of roar, and Jason held up his Pokédex. ''"Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Possessing the power to cast powerful illusions to delude many opponents at one time, Zoroark are rare in the wild, using their illusions to change the landscape of their habitat." Zoroark let out another roar, and it's claws glew white with red outline. "Night Slash!" Jason gasped, recognizing the move. Zoroark moved in, slashing Houndoom up with it's claws, causing damage like it hadn't felt all battle. "Zoroark, use Shadow Ball now!" Zoroark jumped into the air and spiraled, letting loose a flurry of Shadow Balls, each one of them hitting Houndoom like bullets. Houndoom fell to the ground, limp. "Houndoom is out!" Arian announced. "That means the winners are Jason and Zorua! I mean Zoroark!" Celine called Houndoom back into it's ball and walked up to Jason. "That was a good battle Jason." She said, extending her hand. "I didn't come here expecting to be beaten by a Dark-type Pokémon. You handle Zoroark well." "Thanks." Jason said, grasping her hand. "I hope we get to battle again." "I'm sure we're going to." Jason walked over to the podium were Nurse Joy, Contesta, and Sukizō were standing. "Well Jason, here it is. Your Route 5 Ribbon." Nurse Joy held out the Ribbon to him. Jason grinned as he took it. "I did it. I won." He started to laugh and turned to the stands. "Hey Misty! I DID IT!" Misty chuckled. "So hyperactive after one victory." "By the way, Jason." Nurse Joy tapped his shoulder. "I've been meaning to tell you. A boy named Silus is in Monkshood Town. He asked me to tell you top come to Monkshood immediately." "Silus?" Jason repeated. "He's there?" Super Shock Showdown! | Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle! Category:Jason's Saga